In Bus Stop, Our Story Begin
by Takagawa Hazuki
Summary: Sequel dari In Bus Stop, Under The Rain / Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura pergi melalui secarik kertas yang terselip di Jas hitamnya lah yang memulai semua cerita ini. Kisah antara Sakura Sasuke dan sebuah Halte bis yang mempertemukan mereka/ Summary Suck / AU / SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**In Bus Stop, Our Story Begin**

**Story Line by Takagawa Hazuki**

**Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Date or Not?**

* * *

Berawal dari hujan yang lebat di sebuah halte bis saat malam hari, Sakura bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu hal yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke lah yang berhasil membuatnya merasakan hal yang namanya gugup dan cemas di saat yang bersamaan.

Hari ini Haruno Sakura tengah menunggu kedatangan sang pemuda bermata Onyx yang meminta atau bisa dibilang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sebuah cafe yang bernama 'Hanayuki' pukul 10 melalui secarik kertas yang terselip di jas hitam miliknya yang ia pinjamkan pada Sakura. Jas hitam tersebut kini telah tersimpan rapi di kantung kertas berwarna coklat milik Sakura. Ia telah mencuci dan memberinya pewangi yang Sakura harap tidak akan Sasuke benci.

Sesekali Sakura merapikan dandanannya, merapikan baju one-piece berwarna peach pinknya, ataupun melihat ke arah pintu masuk ketika terdengar bunyi gemerincing bel tanda pintu terbuka. Jarum jam pada jam tangan kecil milik Sakura sebentar lagi menunjukan pukul 10 tepat. Seiring dengan pergerakan jarum jam tersebut jantung Sakura pun terasa semakin terpompa.

KRING. "_Iraishaimase*"_

Pertanda ada pengunjung yang masuk memasuki cafe, Sakura pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk dan Ding dong! Sang Pemuda yang sedari tadi ditunggu Sakura pun akhirnya muncul juga. Penampilannya begitu memukau dan membuat siapapun gadis yang melihatnya jatuh hati padanya.

Berbeda dengan saat pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengannya, penampilannya kali ini membuat ia jauh terlihat lebih muda. Ia memakai kemeja biru bergaris dengan _vest _berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan celana jeans dan sepatu sketch* coklat.

Jantung Sakura rasanya seperti mau copot saja, wajahnya pun memerah. Sakura rasa ia harus berterimakasih pada tuhan karena telah menciptakan pria setampan ini dan mempertemukannya dengan Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku yang telat yah!" kata Sasuke ketika ia telah mendudukan dirinya di depan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak juga. Aku juga baru datang." kata Sakura berpura-pura. Sebenarnya ia sudah berada disini sejak jam 9.

"Begitukah? Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pesan sesuatu!"

Sasuke pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir kopi cappuchino sedangkan Sakura memesan secangkir vanilla latte. Setelah itu sang pelayan pun segera pergi membuatkan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Ah iya, Sasuke ini jas yang kamu pinjamkan padaku tempo hari. Aku sudah mencucinya." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan tas coklat yang tersimpan di pinggir tempat duduknya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan "Sama-sama." Dan setelah itu keadaan pun menjadi hening. Sakura ingin mengobrol sesuatu dengan Sasuke tapi ia tidak tahu apa, lagipula ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sasuke terkecuali namanya saja. Dan sepertinya Sasuke pun tidak tertarik untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan Sakura dan hanya menikmati keheningan ini.

Tak lama kemudian sang pelayan pun datang bersama pesanan mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi kembali. Sakura segera mengambil vanila lattenya dan meminumnya sedikit begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Umm... Uchiha-san, sebenarnya ada maksud apa kamu mengajakku ke tempat ini? Selain karena untuk mengambil jasmu tentunya."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mr. Cappuchino pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang Mr. Cappuchino. "Kamu masih ingat kan saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa hari yang lalu?"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Yaaah... bisa dibilang karena terlalu sibuk bekerja aku belum sempat mengelilingi kota ini jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang tempat tinggal baruku ini. Dan alasan aku mengajakmu kemari adalah untuk membantuku mengetahui tentang kota ini."

Sakura memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Ia memang mengerti alasan Sasuke pindah ke kota ini adalah karena pekerjaannya tapi kalau sampai ia tidak mengetahui apapun soal kota ini bukankah itu namanya agak keterlaluan. "Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kamu tidak meminta teman kerjamu atau siapapun yang kamu kenal di kota ini?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, teman-teman kerjaku sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan dalam masalah ini dan lagi kenalanku disini hanya kamu,"

'_Jadi begitu.' _Pikir Sakura. Ia telah salah berfikir kalau Sasuke mengajaknya kemari adalah untuk mengajaknya 'Berkencan' atau sejenisnya. Salahkan pikirannya karena terlalu berharap lebih dan sekarang ia mengalami yang namanya kecewa berat.

"Dan lagi aku sedikit tertarik denganmu."

Sungguh tak di sangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu dan otomatis saja wajah Sakura kini memanas dan ia yakin betul wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Pikiran negatif yang tadi sempat ia rasakan pun meguap begitu saja tergantikan oleh harapan-harapan baru.

"Baiklah, jadi apa kamu mau mengantarku berkeliling kota ini untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh?" tanya Sasuke dan tanpa berfikir panjang pun Sakura segera meng'iya'kan.

Setelah menghabiskan cappuchino dan vanilla latte mereka yang dibayar oleh Sasuke karena ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah balas budinya karena Sakura telah mau mengantarnya berkeliling kota, mereka pun segera pergi.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke pergi ke tempat-tempat yang biasanya sering di kunjungi oleh orang-orang sampai ke tempat-tempat yang hamir selalu sepi. Di perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal seperti tentang pekerjaan sampai ke hobi masing-masing -walaupun yang lebih banya berbicara adalah Sakura yang sering ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan atau gumaman-. Sampai akhirnya perjalanan mereka diakhiri oleh Sasuke yang mengajak Sakura untuk menonton bioskop karena katanya ada film yang sedang ingin ia tonton.

Kembali Sasuke yang membayar semuanya dengan alasan yang sama saat seperti di cafe tadi dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggunya sampai ia kembali dengan tiketnya. Sakura pun tak henti-hentinya berfikir bahwa ini tidaklah seperti acara 'bantu-aku-mengetahui-tentang-kota-ini' tapi lebih seperti acara 'kita-sedang-berkencan'. Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang tak tentu arah.

'_Bagaimana kalau Sasuke memang ingin mengajakku berkencan? Bukankah tadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedikit tertarik denganku? Bagaimana kalau ia memesan tiket film Romance? Bagaimana kalau nanti kami...'_

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pikirannya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Sakura rasa ia harus lebih sering berolahraga otak karena ia takut jika pikirannya terus seperti ini maka jantungnya akan semakin mudah terkena penyakit jantungan.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke datang dengan 2 buah tiket, sekotak pop-corn dan dua gelas kecil soda.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Sasuke.

Sakura pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. Tempat duduk mereka berada di barisan paling belakang biokop, tempat paling strategis untuk menonton dan –ehem- melakukan sesuatu yang '_iya-iya'._

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk film pun di putar. Jantung Sakura semakin berdetak tidak karuan, ia takut pikiran-pikirannya tadi akan terjadi. Dan ternyata... Sakura tidak tahu apa ia harus merasa bersyukur atau kecewa karena ternyata film yang mereka tonton adalah film action. Sangat jauh dari pikiran Sakura yang berfikir bahwa mereka akan menonton film Romance atau kalau tidak Horror.

Namun mereka tetap menontonya atau lebih jelasnya Sasuke menonton dengan fokus sedangkan Sakura hanya sesekali melihat layar dan kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu seterusnya sampai film pun berakhir.

Tidak terasa tenyata hari sudah gelap dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan ke halte bus tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Masih segar dalam ingatan Sakura saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pria di sampingnya ini, dan sekarang pun Sakura mulai berfikir kira-kira dimanakah Sasuke bekerja.

"Ano... Uchiha-san, bukannya aku tidak sopan atau apa hanya saja boleh aku bertanya dimanakah kamu bekerja? Karena seingatku saat pertama kali kita bertemu kamu sepertinya berlarian dari tempatmu bekerja sampai ke halte ini?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka mendudukan diri di kursi halte.

"Aku bekerja di dekat sini. Aku bekerja di Akatsuki corp. Sebagai seorang manejer."

Sakura terkejut bukan main begitu mendengar nama perusahaan tersebut. Akatsuki corp bisa dibilang adalah perusahaan kelas kakap yang cabangnya sudah menyebar luas bahkan sampai ke luar negeri, selain itu Akatsuki corp juga merupakan perusahaan yang banyak menginvestasikan dananya ke perusahaan Sakura. Bisa dibilang perusahaannya adalah bawahan perusahaan Akatsuki corp, dan orang yang berada di sampingnya ini adalah salah satu manejernya. Tuhan sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Sakura.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya membuat Sasuke sedikit kebingungan dan agak ketakutan.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit cemas.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa" sebelum akhirnya kembali berkecimpung dengan fantasinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya bis mereka datang.

Selama di bis mereka tidak begitu banya berbicara. Kembali jantung Sakura berdetak kencang lagi, kali ini karena ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk meminta nomor Handphone Sasuke siapa tahu mereka akan saling membutuhkan.

"Ano... Uchiha-san," kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor handphonemu? Yaaa... mungkin saja kamu ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang kota ini?"

Jujur saja Sakura ingin sekali memukul dirinya saat ini karena telah meminta sesuatu yang privasi dengan alasan yang sangatlah konyol. Terlebih melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang agak terkejut itu membuatnya semakin merutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Namun jawaban dari Sasuke adalah "Tentu." Yang langsung di respon Sakura dengan super positif dan agak terlalu bersemangat dan akhirnya mereka pun bertukar nomor dan alamat e-mail.

Tak lama setelah sekitar 15 menit perjalanan mereka sampai. Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke depan rumahnya seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah mengantarku sampai ke rumah" kata Sakura begitu mereka telah sampai ke depan rumah Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula yang seharusnya berterima kasih adalah aku karena telah membuatmu repot padahal kita baru berkenalan" sanggah Sasuke.

Setelah itupun mereka saling berpamitan dan ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya ia melompat-lompat kegirangan dan segera berlari ke kamarnya. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu sahabatnya Ino tentang hari ini

TUT TUT TUT

Tak lama kemudian Ino mengangkat panggilan Sakura.

'Ada apa Sakura menelponku malam-malam begini?'

"Inoooo... apa kamu tahu hari ini aku berkencan dengan seseorang dari Akatsuki corp"

'Eh? Benarkah? Wah... kamu benar-benar hebat Sakura. Siapa nama orang itu? Ayo katakan!'

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu benar-benar tampan."

'Uchiha Sasuke? Hmmm... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu'

"Kamu pernah mendengar nama itu? Dimana?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawabnya dan membuat Sakura agak sedikit kalang kabut. Ia takut jika ternyata Sasuke adalah orang jahat atau sejenisnya.

'Ah... maaf aku lupa, nanti aku kasih tahu jika ingat ya! Tapi selamat, kapan-kapan kenalkan aku dengan dia'

"Iya iya, nanti aku kenalkan tapi kamu jangan sampai suka ya!" dan setelah itu Sakura memutus sambungannya.

Sakura kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasuh pink kesayangannya. Perkataan Ino tadi menggagu pikirannya. '_Ino bilang dia pernah mendengar nama itu... dan lagi jika mendengar dari nadanya entah kenapa aku menjadi tidak enak begini.' _Sakura segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikarn negatif yang tadi sempat melintas di kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa langsung berfikir negatid tentang Sasuke seperti ini, '_lagipula Sasuke sepertinya orang_ _baik' _pikir Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berganti pakaia dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena besok pagi ia harus bekerja.

"Uchiha Sasuke... sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?"

* * *

**Ahhh... akhirya Hazuki berhasil membuat Sequel dari ****In bus stop, under the rain. ****Hazuki harap para reader sekalian menyukainya. Jujur saja ide ini baru muncul setelah Hazuki baca ulang fic itu dan... ya jadilah seperti ini.**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan Hazuki kasih sedikit bocorannya. Hihihi XD**

**_For Next Chapter :_**

_'Kembali aku berbohong...'_

_"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kamu tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti itu jika memang tidak ada artinya"_

_"Panggil saja aku Sakura sebagai gantinya izinkan aku memanggilmu Sasuke"_

_Sebuah kejadian di hari hujan..._

_'Maaf...'_

**Oke hanya segitu ya bocoranya. Hazuki tunggu reviewnya XDDD Terima kasih karena telah membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

Semuanya begitu gelap. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat apapun. Sasuke berusaha menggapai-gapai sesuatu untuk ia jadikan pegangan namun nihil, tempat ini seperti tidak memiliki ruang.

'_Sasuke...'_

Suara itu... Sasuke mengenalnya, tapi darimanakah asalnya? Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya namun sama tidak keluar.

Tiba-tiba sosok seorang wanita yang sangat Sasuke kenal muncul. Wajah itu, entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak melihatnya. Tapi... mengapa wajahnya terlihat sedih seperti itu?

_'Maafkan Sasuke Sasuke'_

Tu-tunggu dia mau ke mana? Sasuke berusaha memanggilnya, berlari menyusul sosoknya yang terus menjauh tapi sama sekali tidak berguna. Dan... Sasuke pun terjatuh.

* * *

**In Bus Stop, Our Story Begin**

**Story line by Takagawa Hazuki**

**Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : It Just A Lie**

Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah tidak karuan. Peluh mengucur dari seluruh tubuhnya. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya, mimpi itu... entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak melihatnya.

'_Mengapa mimpi itu harus muncul kembali?'_

Sasuke melihat jam digital yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05.00, masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk terbangun. Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa tidur lagi jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi. Setidaknya Sasuke akan merasa lebih baik setelah mandi.

Bagitu selesai mandi Sasuke mulai membuat sarapan. Hari ini Sasuke terpaksa sarapan dengan sereal karena sepertinya Sasuke lupa untuk membeli persediaan makanannya yang sudah mulai sedikit.

Sepi. Apartemennya ini begitu sepi. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dan mangkuk sereal Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah cukup terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya saja entah mengapa hari ini Sasuke merasa sepi. Lebih sepi dari biasanya.

Begitu selesai sarapan Sasuke mulai menyalakan televisi. Menonton berita di pagi hari memang selalu menjadi rutinitasnya di hari libur. Sasuke memperhatikan setiap berita yang di tayangkan di telivisi dengan seksama hanya saja tidak ada berita yang membuatnya tertarik, tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke masih terpikirkan tentang mimpinya tadi malam.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak memimpikannya semenjak hari itu. '_Mengapa mimpi itu harus muncul lagi disaat aku sudah tidak ingin mengingat dirinya lagi'_.

"Ah... Sial!"

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya Sasuke pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil smartphonenya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur. Sasuke pun melihat jadwalnya yang ia simpan di note smartphonenya. Hari ini Sasuke akan menemui gadis itu, gadis yang Sasuke temui di halte saat hujan lebat malam itu.

Sasuke berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju halte di depannya. Sasuke rasa ini merupakan hari sialnya karena ia lupa membanwa payungnya hari ini. "Ah... sial kenapa aku tidak membawa payungku sih!" umpatnya.

Ia pun ingat bahwa di jam ini bus sudah tidak akan ada dan segera mengeluarkan handphonenya begitu ia duduk di bangku halte tersebut, namun sialnya lagi begitu di cek handphone sudah mati sejak tadi sepertinya dan segera memasukkannya lagi dengan kesal. _'Bagus... sekarang bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Karena sepertinya hujan ini tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat'_

"Ehem... sepertinya kita berdua terjebak disini ya?" kata seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mengetahui ada orang di sampingnya, mungkin karena ia terlalu fokus pada hujan ini.

"Huaa... Sejak kapan kamu ada disana?"

Orang itu memandangnya dengan datar. Salahnya juga karena ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sejak awal juga aku sudah ada disini"

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Aku terlalu terfokus pada hujan ini."

"Tidak masalah."

Kemudian keadaan pun menjadi hening kembali. Sasuke memperhatikan hujan ini dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Keadaan ini... mengingatkannya pada saat ia pertama kali bertemu dan berpisah dengan 'dia'. Selalu disaat hujan. _'Kenapa aku harus mulai mengingatnya lagi?'_

Sasuke memperhatikan orang yang ada di sebelahnya ini. Rambut panjang terurai yang agak basah, baju kerja yang yang sedikit berantakan. Gadis di sampingnya ini entah mengapa mengingatkan Sasuke padanya. Hanya saja yang berbeda adalah warna rambut dan matanya. Gadis ini memiliki rambut berwarna pink, mengingatkannya pada bunga Sakura. Dan mata yang berwarna hijau emerald.

Terpikirkan dalam otaknya untuk setidaknya mengetahui nama gadis ini. _'Jika tebakanku benar, gadis ini pasti bernama Sakura' _dan Sasuke pun mulai membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan berlangsung lama."

"Iya."

"Oya, kenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Jawab sang gadis yang ternyata memiliki nama yang sama dengan yang ada di pikiranya sambil menjabat tangannya.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Sasuke sampai-sampai ia mengajak gadis itu untuk bertemu dengannya. _'Dan lagi, apa-apaan aku ini sampai membuat note aneh seperti itu. Bodohnya aku,'_

Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jika sampai Sakura mengatakan mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengannya selain karena untuk mengambil jas hitam yang ia pinjamkan pada sang gadis berambut pink tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide aneh muncul di dalam pikiranya. Ia mulai berfikir untuk membuat alasan yang setidaknya cukup masuk akal, karena ia tidak mungkin kan mengatakan _'_Oh, tidak ada. Aku hanya dengan bodohnya membuat note itu.'

Kembali Sasuke melihat jam digitalnya. Pukul 07.00, masih 3 jam lagi sebelum waktu yang ia tuliskan pada note tersebut.

'Kembali aku berbohong...Entah sudah berapa kali hal ini terjadi. Sial, sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua kebohongan yang aku lakukan ini.'

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Jam 09.55 saat dimana ia sudah dekat dengan tempat yang ia tentukan dan apa yang ia lihat. Sakura sudah duduk dengan manis di tempat duduk dalam cafe begitu ia masuk kedalamnya. Gadis ini, ia bertaruh jika ia sudah lama menunggunya dan ketika Sasuke bertanya ia akan menjawab ia baru datang.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, begitu Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia telat Sakura segera membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia juga baru datang. Tipikal. Ia sudah terlalu sering mengalami hal ini sehingga ia sudah tahu setiap kebiasaan gadis yang –bisa dibilang secara tidak sengaja- ia ajak kencan.

Sasuke pun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan secangkir cappuchino sedangkan Sakura –yang secara mengejutkan- memesan secangkin vanilla latte. _'Lagi-lagi... mengapa mereka berdua begitu mirip.'_

"Ah iya, Uchiha-san ini jas yang kamu pinjamkan padaku tempo hari. Aku sudah mencucinya." Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan tas coklat yang tersimpan di pinggir tempat duduknya pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengatakan "Sama-sama" sebelum kembali terdiam.

Keadaannya begitu hening. Hanya terdengar suara beberapa orang yang sepertinya tengah asyik mengobrol dengan teman atau mungkin pasangannya. Jika dilihat lagi Sakura sepertiya ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia ragu tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia sedang tidak ada _mood _untuk mengobrol dengan gadis ini.

Beruntunglah pesanan mereka segera datang. Sasuke segera meminum kopi kesukaannya ini begitu sang Mr. Cappuchino sampai di mejanya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura.

"Umm... Uchiha-san, sebenarnya ada maksud apa kamu mengajakku ke tempat ini? Selain karena untuk mengambil jasmu tentunya."

_'Ah... pertanyaan yang ingin sekali aku jauhi' _pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mr. Cappuchino pada Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sang Mr. Cappuchino. "Kamu masih ingat kan saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku baru pindah ke kota ini beberapa hari yang lalu?" katanya memulai alasan palsunya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Yaaah... bisa dibilang karena terlalu sibuk bekerja aku belum sempat mengelilingi kota ini jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang tempat tinggal baruku ini. Dan alasan aku mengajakmu kemari adalah untuk membantuku mengetahui tentang kota ini."

Hanya alasan inilah yang terpikirkan olehnya. Setidaknya ini cukup masuk akal kan? Semua orang pasti akan percaya walaupun agak aneh saat kau mengatakannya pada seseorang yang baru saja kau kenal.

Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Yaaah... bisa dibilang karena terlalu sibuk bekerja aku belum sempat mengelilingi kota ini jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang tempat tinggal baruku ini. Dan alasan aku mengajakmu kemari adalah untuk membantuku mengetahui tentang kota ini."

Terlihat Sakura memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang seoalh berkata 'Kau bercanda? Sesibuk apakah kau sampai tidak bisa berkeliling kota tempatmu tinggal?'. Sepertinya alasan ini benar-benar konyol. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke memukul dirinya sendiri saat itu. Namun tak disangka-sangka Sakura pun bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa kamu tidak meminta teman kerjamu atau siapapun yang kamu kenal di kota ini?"

Beruntunglah Sakura menanyakan hal yang sudah bisa Sasuke prediksi sebelumya jadi setidaknya ia sudah menyiapkan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Itu dia masalahnya, teman-teman kerjaku sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan dalam masalah ini dan lagi kenalanku disini hanya kamu,"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, ia terlihat berfikir sesuatu. Sasuke mulai was-was, takut-takut Sakura tidak percaya dan ia tidak tahu harus beralasan apa lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah mengatakan beberapa hal konyol yang akan membuatnya terlihat lebih mencurigakan.

"Dan lagi aku sedikit tertarik denganmu."

Terkutuklah rasa tidak sabarnya. Ia malah mulai mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Sepertinya jika terus seperti ini maka semuanya akan kembali berakhir sama. Sasuke pun memandang Sakura dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat seluruh wajah sang gadis berambut pink tersebut kini telah berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

'Aaah... _Damn! _Sepertinya aku sudah berbuat kesalahan lagi.'

Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka jalan-jalan mereka ini akan berjalan lancar, sangat lancar sampai membuat Sasuke sendiri sedikit ketakutan. Dimulai dari Sakura yang mengajaknya berkeliling tempat-tempat yang ramai dan diakhiri dengan acara menonton bioskop. Dan ia lah yang memilih film yang akan mereka tonton nantinya.

Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggunya membeli tiket yang secara patuh dituruti oleh Sakura. Kembali entah apa yang kini tengah ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke sehingga ia memilih film _action _dibanding film _romance _atau _horror_, padahal jika ia seperti biasa ia pasti akan memilih salah satu diantara kedua genre tersebut. Sebelum menemui Sakura pun ia membeli sekotak pop-corn berukuran besar dan dua gelas soda.

Walaupun saat menonton film pun Sasuke terlihat begitu fokus memperhatikan layar namun sebenarnya ia tidak henti-hentinya memikirkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan tindakannya ini.

'Dan lagi... mengapa aku harus memilih film yang disukai oleh 'dia'?'

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu meja di cafe 'Hanayuki' yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Tempat yang cocok baginya untuk beristirahat setelah mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tadi. Tubuhnya begitu pegal dan kepalanya mulai sedikit pusing.

"Yo Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu!" tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan bahunya terasa berat. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

Pria dengan kemeja putih, dasi biru tua bergaris yang sedikit dilonggarkan, celana hitam dan jas hitam yang diselempangkan di bahunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning berantakan membuatnya agak sedikit mencolok ditambah dengan tiga guratan di setiap pipinya yang mirip kumis kucing. Ia lah sahabat lamanya, Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain dan ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini.

"Yo Naruto, ya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu."

Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke dan mulai memesan secangkir moccachino dan sepotong _chocolate cake._

"Sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar sukses ya, tuan manajer?" tanya Naruto asal.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana denganmu? Jika dilihat dari penampilanmu ini kau seperti seorang pengangguran yang ditolak sebuah perusahaan." Ejek Sasuke sambil meyeringai.

"_Teme*... _padahal aku sudah mencoba baik padamu. Dan jangan seenaknya ya! Aku ini adalah seorang manajer yang sebentar lagi akan naik pangkat!" ucap Naruto dengan bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekanakan teman kecilnya ini. Tak lama kemudian pesanan Naruto datang yang langsung saja dilahap Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke... akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu bersama dengan seorang gadis. Siapa dia? Apa jangan-jangan kamu melakukannya lagi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya ini. Pertanyaan ini, entah sudah berapa kali ditanyakan oleh teman-temannya. Pertanyaan yang sama ketika ia sering bersama dengan seorang gadis.

Bukan salah teman-temannya jika mereka mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Itu sudah merupakan hal yang wajar mengingat kelakuannya setelah 'ia' pergi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mempermainkan wanita hanya untuk memuaskan keinginan egoisnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mematahkan hati seorang wanita ketika mereka menyukainya dengan sungguh-sungguh namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Semuanya, yang ia cari dari setiap wanita itu adalah sosok'nya' namun akhirnya hanya akan berakhir sama. Jadi wajar saja jika setiap teman-temannya akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Kau sendiri kan yang mengatakan bahwa hal-hal seperti cinta itu tidak berguna dan konyol. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kamu tidak melakukan hal konyol seperti itu jika memang tidak ada artinya._"_

"Diamlah..."

"Gadis itu... sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukaimu Sasuke. Hentikanlah semua ini sebelum ia nantinya terluka lebih dalam lagi."

"Diam..."

"Seharusnya kau tahu kan bahwa walaupun kau mencari sosok'nya' dalam gadis itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa puas jika kau masih belum bisa merelakannya."

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIAM!"

Keadaan di cafe pun menjadi diam seketika. Kini kontrol Sasuke sudah benar-benar habis, jika Naruto berkata lebih jauh lagi mungkin ia tidak akan segan-segan memukulnya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Ku harap kau tahu apa resikonya nanti, Sasuke." Kemudian Naruto pun pergi meninggal Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

"Sial..."

Hujan kembali turun dengan lebatnya sama seperti saat itu. Hari ini Sasuke pulang lebih awal, mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju ke halte bis dilindungi oleh sebuah payung transparan. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia begitu melihat salah satu sosok yang berada di halte tersebut. Gadis dengan rambut pink panjang yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya.

'Mengapa harus pada saat aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.'

"Oh... Uchiha-san, Selamat malam!" Sapa Sakura begitu Sasuke telah sampai di halte yang Sasuke jawab dengan gumaman.

"Hari ini sepertinya kamu pulang lebih awal ya, Uchiha-san?"

"Mengapa kamu berfikir demikian, Haruno-san?"

"Ah, itu... biasanya kamu selalu pulang larut sekali jadi aku pikir sepertinya hari ini Uchiha-san pulang lebih awal."

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban gadis ini. Begitu polos. Tapi hal itu entah mengapa membuat dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Ia terpikir akan pernyataan Naruto tadi siang. Ia memang selalu mencari sosok'nya' dalam diri gadis lain namun selalu gagal, tapi ini... gadis ini. _Dare he say* _semuanya begitu mirip, tapi mengapa ia malah merasakan perasaan yang seperti ini. Mengapa ia tidak ingin gadis ini mirip dengan'nya' padahal bukankah Sasuke selalu mencarinya.

"Oya, Sasuke-san bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Itu pun jika kamu tidak kebaratan." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?"

"Umm... Kita sudah saling mengenal dan menjadi teman, sebagai seorang teman entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa kita berbicara terlalu formal. Jadi... Panggil saja aku Sakura sebagai gantinya izinkan aku memanggilmu Sasuke, supaya lebih akrab. Itu pun jika kamu tidak keberatan."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Terlihat Sakura begitu gugup ia tidak henti-hentinya meremas pakaiannya, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Iya atau Tidak.

"Tentu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

**Teme = Damn You = Sialan Kau**

**Dare he say = berani ia katakan (entah kenapa jika menggunakan bahasa Indonesia rasanya aneh jadi Hazu pakai bahasa inggris saja)**

**Ok... Chapter ini akhirnya selesai juga. Maafkan atas kelambatan Hazu dalam mengerjakan chapter ini, akhir-akhir ini Hazu disibukkan oleh tugas. Ah... masa sekolah memang sangat sibuk ya!**

**Ah iya... Hazu sedikit mengubah genre fic ini karena jika mengikuti konsep cerita yang ada di orak Hazu fic ini akan menjadi fic yang hurt/comfort DX**

**Bagi para pembaca sekalian ini dia sekilas untuk bocoran chapter depan**

_"... Ada apa denganku ini?"_

_"Kurasa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya"_

_"... Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi disini."_

_"Kau..."_

_"... Sebaiknya kamu jauhi dia."_

_Sebuah kenyataan yang terungkap._

**Baiklah hanya segitu, bagi yang membaca fic ini tolong di review ya... cobalah hargai karya Hazu *ditimpuk reader*. **

******Hazu ucapkan Honto ni arigatou gozaimashita untuk para reader yang sudah mereview fic ini. Itu benar-benar membangkitkan semangat Hazu. Sekali lagi Arigatou untuk **sslovers, Uchiha Rani17, akasuna no ei-chan, Motoharunana, Hotaru Keiko **atas reviewnya.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca, dan terima kasih banyak telah mereview. Mata ne...**


End file.
